emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3701 (31st March 2004)
Plot Charity is in for a shock when she visits Noah at the hospital. Zoe is there and tells her this is the last time she will be able to see the baby. When Charity says she intends to carry on coming to visit anyway Zoe threatens to go back on her part of the deal and refuse to change her testimony. As Charity leaves she has a last look back through the window at her son and the enormity of what she's done weighs heavily on her. Zoe later tells Ashley that she's adopting Charity's baby and the vicar is puzzled by how this could have come about. After a freezing cold night spent on top of a pile of rocks, on a snowy cricket pitch, in fear of imminent death Scott is not in the best of spirits when half the village gathers to see Viv and Bob rescue him from his sorry plight. His day doesn’t improve either when his mum takes him back to the café to warm up. He is soon confronted by an angry Dawn, who wants to know why she was stood up yesterday. When he tries to explain Dawn refuses to believe that the Dingles kidnapped him. Still angry Dawn goes for a drink with Terry. When Terry suggests a holiday Dawn snaps at him. She tells him that a holiday is not the solution to their marital problems. Terry presses her to reveal what these problems are. Terry is stunned when Dawn tells him that things are so bad she arranged to sleep with another man. With Scott standing in the bar, Terry soon works out who with. It looks as if a huge confrontation is about to break out when Bob gets Terry and Dawn out of the bar. A heart broken Terry tells Dawn the age difference between them has ruined their marriage before walking out. When Dawn returns home to talk to Terry he is waiting with her bags packed. Cast Regular cast *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Debbie Jones - Charley Webb *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Carl King - Tom Lister *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Noah Tate - Alfie Mortimer (uncredited) *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Sydney Woolfe - Nathan Gladwell *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox Guest cast *Nancy Ryan - Michelle Butt Locations *Cricket Pavilion *Connelton View - Living room/kitchen and front garden *Church Lane car park *Café Hope - Café *Hotten General Hospital - Special Care Baby Unit *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Hotten General Hospital - Corridor *Home Farm - Office, kitchen *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Main Street Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,550,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes